The Course of Love Never Did Run Smooth
by RyanDavisRain
Summary: I sped across the snowy field as fast as my legs could carry me.I had to save him, protect him.His voice shrieked out a heart wrentching scream and I could feel myself being torn apart."Edward, I'm gonna make it all better. I promise."
1. Prologue

The Course of Love Never Did Run Smooth

Disclaimer: This story is a fictional story based on characters and events from the Twilight Universe that I do not own. This story was written entirely for entertainment purposes of myself and other fans and is in no way used for money. Please enjoy.

Alice's POV

It had been seven months since Bella's transformation, seven months since Bella left for Volterra, seven months since Edward had left his room to do anything besides feed, and seven months since Edward's future had disappeared. I was so scared when he first vanished. Edward has always been very rash and I had no idea what he would do. Yet, for seven months, he has continued to stay here alive, or as alive as we can be.

It was cold the day of Bella's transformation, almost as if the weather knew how today would affect us all. Edward was the one to do it. They had been married a little over a month when she finally convinced him to do it. He was so against it but knew that she would only be truly happy once it was done. He would do anything to make her truly happy. Her transformation was unusually fast and took barely seven hours. Compared to everything I've heard about the process and what I underwent, Bella's transformation was the fastest and least painful to ever occur.

After those seven hours, Bella was no longer with us. No, someone or something else inhabited her body. She still looked and sounded like the girl we all, with the exception of Rose, had come to know and love. I was ashamed that I couldn't see the vast difference between the past Bella and the girl standing before us before the transformation had occured. She was such a powerful vampire, much faster and stronger than the rest of us. The new Isabella could take away someone's ability or intensify it to a dangerous extreme.

It hadn't even been a week before Caius and the Volturi arrived and whisked her way with promises of power and fortune that would never have pulled our Bella, Edward's Bella, to leave. Edward was crushed. He had risked and sacrificed so much for her, he had loved her so much more than he had ever loved another being, he had given her all he was and all he had and yet she so easily turned away from it and headed for Italy.

My brother's heartbreak was so heavy on us all, especially Jasper. All of us could feel the sorrow he was under and all of us are in constant mourning for what was, for Edward's Bella, and for Edward. His future is still blank, still empty. It crushes me not to know for sure that this will all turn out ok. I try every day to assure myself that something better will come along. Jasper and Rose seem so hopeless about it all but I thank God for Esme and Emmett for helping me keep my positivity. Carlisle says that he knows it will all be better. I don't know how he knows but I trust that he knows things will get better for Edward.

It is now three o' clock in the afternoon and Edward has come out of his room for the first time in seven months. He still isn't very talkative but he is finally making an effort. I smile over at him and give his hand a loving squeeze as we sit on the couch. He does his best to return the smile but it looks like an uncomfortable grimace of a man with a stomach ache. I can hear Carlisle in the kitchen talking very quickly in hushed whispers. I look over at my brother and can tell he is listening in to Carlisle's conversation. His face gets somewhat sadder and then Carlisle walks into the front room. All our family is gathered except for Esme and Rose, who are out feeding.

The room is completely silent waiting for what our father has to say. He turns to Edward and my brother simply nods and gets off the couch and heads out the front door. After seven months of complete isolation and now suddenly he is willing to just go outside by Carlisle's whim. Not understanding is one thing I hate more than anything else and my brother often was the cause of most of my distaste.

"That was Sam Uley on the phone. Jacob Black has gotten violently ill and they have requested my services. I thought it would be nice if Edward left the house after what has happened and so I have asked for his assistance. This could really help to create a truce between our coven and their pack. We shouldn't be gone for more than a few hours but it might be nice if you three go hunting today."

Then he smiled and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for waiting 10,000 years before updating**

_Edward's POV_

I just couldn't bring myself to open the door. Carlisle exited and approached the house. Once he entered, it was another hour or so before I finally exited the vehicle. Once inside the house I noticed the large group of shifters sitting in the living room. Most of them ignored my presence except for Seth, who smiled, and Sam, who pointed me towards a door at the end of the hall. I walked down the hallway, which was filled with screams of pain. It hurt me to hear these screams. Once I reached the door, I pushed it open slowly. Jacob Black, rolling around in pain, lay in the bed on the far wall. My father and Jacob's father waited next to the bed, staring down at the boy. The moment I looked at Jacob he stopped moving and his eyes opened and found me. For what fell like eternity, we stared into each other's eyes. I couldn't seem to move. Carlisle and Billy turned to look at me and then back at Jacob. The only noise in the room was Jacob whispering my name before he passed out. I almost fell to my knees with the intensity I felt. I didn't know what this was or why I felt it, but something with in me had changed. Something inside of me told me that the boy in that bed was the only thing that mattered.

Hours later, Jacob woke up to find just me sitting next to him. I had been stroking his hand for the last hour or so. I just needed him to know that he would be ok. Jacob looked immediately into my eyes and smiled. I returned the smile and noticed that his temperature had changed back to its normal heat.

"Jacob, how are you doing?" I asked, not knowing what was coming over me.

He sat up in the bed, "Now that you're here, I'm doing just fine."

_Alice's POV_

Suddenly, Edward's future had a small light to it. I couldn't see a picture, but the darkness was gone and replaced my pure light.


End file.
